shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gidgette
}} Gidgette is the het ship between Bridgette and Geoff from the Total Drama fandom. Canon In Total Drama Island, Geoff quickly becomes attracted to Bridgette, as soon as she arrives on the island. Signs of their soon to be relationship are even hinted in the opening sequence. Throughout the season, with the help of fellow teammates DJ and Duncan, Geoff tries to get closer to Bridgette. However, the relationship between the two is often a rocky one, as Geoff will say or do something to try to impress her, but will instead end up putting her off. As the season progresses, Bridgette shows signs of returning his feelings, and the two officially become a couple by Haute Camp-ture, becoming inseparable ever since. In Total Drama Action, their relationship quickly gets on the nerves of their fellow castmates, as they are constantly seen making out with each other. Because of this, the two of them become the first castmates eliminated from the season in a double elimination, much to their own shock. After their elimination, the couple is chosen by the producers to host the new aftermath show. However, their relationship faces a few minor problems as Geoff becomes obsessed with both the show ratings and his popularity. Eventually, with the help of Heather, Leshawna, and Owen, they manage to bring Geoff back to normal. He apologizes to Bridgette and the two continue their relationship. It is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, that the two at some point got into a fight after Geoff's rising popularity over Bridgette's, and in return for eying another girl, she hit him with her surfboard. However, during a live press conference, the two eventually apologize to each other and the conflict is resolved. Their relationship takes a turn for the worst when Bridgette competes in Total Drama World Tour without Geoff. During the season, her loyalty to Geoff falters as she falls for the charm of newcomer Alejandro and even kisses him (albeit on accident) in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. After her early elimination, Bridgette becomes an aftermath guest in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where she attempts to sing an apology song to Geoff about her actions, Geoff eventually forgives Bridgette by the end of the episode and the two passionately kiss. After Blaineley sends Bridgette away to Siberia, Geoff is deeply concerned for her safety, and exacts revenge on Blaineley, showing his commitment and love for Bridgette, embarrassing Blaineley on international television. Upon Bridgette's return in Hawaiian Style, the two reunite (albeit after several interruptions), and resume their relationship. Geoff and Bridgette were supposed to participate in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race together but the latter couldn't make it due to a surfing competition in Australia, leading to Geoff substituting her with his old friend, Brody. Geoff would sometimes talk about Bridgette throughout the race to Brody. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Bridgette and Geoff's canon relationship. It was one of the more popular relationships during Total Drama Island era and that's also when it was at the peak of its popularity. With only two episodes in the competition in Total Drama Action, which they almost entirely spent on kissing, their relationship lost its old popularity. Although their role as the Aftermath hosts helped restore it for some, some fans didn't like Geoff's new "Captain Hollywood" persona. Likewise, Bridgette being attracted to and kissing Alejandro while Geoff wasn't in the competition in Total Drama World Tour didn't endear their relationship to the fans either. However, with them soon making up and continuing their relationship, the ship's popularity grew once more. The Ridonculous Race gave Geoff his best friend, Brody. This resulted in Gidgette getting a ship rival in Breoff, although some fans ship the trio in a polyship. Although not as popular as during Total Drama Island era, the ship remained as one of the more popular ships. It also gets a lot of praise for being one of only two relationships (or the only one if one were to believe the rumors about Lyler's alleged break-up) that were formed back in the first season to be still together. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Geoff/Bridgette tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *Both are natural blondes. *Both have participated in twenty-three episodes of Total Drama each. **Twenty-one episodes of Total Drama Island, and two episodes of Total Drama Action for Geoff. **Seventeen episodes of Total Drama Island, two episodes of Total Drama Action, and four episodes of Total Drama World Tour for Bridgette. *In Total Drama Island, both have gotten a smelly stench on them; Geoff in X-Treme Torture and Search and Do Not Destroy and Bridgette in Hide and Be Sneaky. *This is the fastest couple to get back together, in this case breaking up and getting back together in the same episode. The second shortest is Scottney, who broke up in Zeek And Ye Shall Find and got back together one episode later. *This was the third of seven couples to ever break up, the others being Lesharold, Gwent, Duncney, Gwuncan, Ozzy, and Scottney. **This is also the only one of these seven couples which has gotten back together after their break-up and is currently still ongoing. *This is the first couple to sing a duet, with the others being Gwuncan (Greek Mix) and Aleheather (This Is How We Will End It). **This is the only couple who sing a duet after being established. **This is also the only one of the three that was formed in Total Drama Island. *This is one of the only relationships to be given a name by another character. They are named "Gidgette", a hybrid of their two names. **Other couples include Duncan and Courtney, called "Duncney", and Gwen and Duncan, called "Gwuncan". **An interesting note is that "Gidgette" is a misspelling of the literary character Gidget, who Bridgette shares many similarities to. *This is one of only two couples that started in Total Drama Island that is still going as of Total Drama All-Stars. The other being Lyler. **Coincidentally, both couples were separated for one or more seasons as the male member did not compete while the female did. **Additionally, only the female member from both couples makes a cameo in the fourth season while the male doesn't. Photos Tumblr prj6expXA61sh4s64 400.gif Videos Bridgette And Geoff Love Story Navigation